


Shorts

by BlackHunter666



Series: Vietnam Vets In A Modern World [3]
Category: Biker Mice From Mars, Tour of Duty (1987)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: Little scenes and moments that didn't fit into either "Chica...Nam" or "All The Chaos".





	Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> It's not quite the life that Francis might have picked for himself, but it's a damn lot better than what he ever thought might be his life.

Finally getting a ten minute break to sit and drink his coffee, Francis sighed softly as he let his hair down and scratched at the roots briefly. Moments like this, he was glad he'd taken Emily's advice and gone after a different career. Each day was exciting and varied; no one in the practise could predict how each day would go.

Thinking back over it, he wasn't really sure that any other career would feel quite so comfortable. Sure, he'd put in many long hours studying to become a medic in the first place, but so had Randy and of the two, he was by far the better choice to be a doctor. Veterinary medicine was far more varied too, helping to keep his mind active and occupied.

They were all still troubled by the nightmares of war, scarred and damaged men. Not a night went by that someone wasn't up at stupid o'clock in the morning, shaking and sweaty from another god awful nightmare. Long nights sitting in the kitchen, nursing a drink and waiting for the sun to rise. Quiet reassurances and offers of support in the pre-dawn peace. Gentle encouragement to go back to bed for another hour or two, just enough to stay focused.

Swirling his coffee idly, Francis pushed those thoughts aside for now. He had to remain focused on his work now, home could wait until he clocked off. No doubt he'd end up making an early breakfast for someone tomorrow morning before he headed into work.

Since he was the most junior veterinarian in the place, he had to deal with a lot of attitude from clients. They didn't want to trust him with their precious pets and instead waited weeks for their favoured veterinarian to be available. Stupid really, but that was human nature.

Two of the senior vets tended to try and steal every new patient that came in…or at least they had before Emily gave him both barrels. Apparently she was well known in the area and didn't suffer fools for any reason. 

After that, Francis got his fair share of new clients, including all his friends with their varied pets. Johnny's macaw caused a few issues, but Francis proved he could handle the bird better than any of the more experienced members of the team. Huey knew him after all. He didn't know anyone else at the clinic.

Listening to the muted barking coming from the kennels and the occasional squawk from an injured kestrel they were temporarily looking after, Francis chuckled softly as he closed his eyes. Yeah, life was good for him here and now. Sure beat the life he might have had in Memphis. He wasn't really sure what he might have done had he not been caught up in this weirdness.

After his tour in Nam, even the worst days here were a cake walk. Even the most irate client was nothing compared to the nightmare he'd survived over there. According to a couple of the techs, he had a look that he used on the pretentious ladies who came in for stupid reasons, a look that usually had them leaving before getting past reception. He didn't really know if it was true, but he was sure glad that he didn't have to listen to them whining about their babies needing their noses cleaned or something similar.

Finishing his coffee, he took a moment to let the caffeine work before getting to his feet. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a faded and stained headband and used it to bind his hair back out of the way again. A little gift from Zeke as a reminder of all he'd already survived.

Rinsing out his mug and setting it on the draining board, he turned and stretched briefly. Life was good, if a little complicated at times. Sometimes he missed the simpler 60s, but mostly, he enjoyed this new modern world.

Spotting movement by the door, he chuckled softly as a little streak of black and white scampered into the break room and tumbled across the floor. One of the techs was currently fostering a little of kittens and bought them into work every day, adding to the general craziness of life working with animals.

'C'mere you little scamp.' He grinned, scooping the little ball of fluff up and cuddling him close.

Fingers absently trailing through soft fur, Francis stepped out of the break room and straight back into the rhythm of the clinic. Handing the kitten back to Sandra, he caught the file Thomas passed him and flipped it open. Moving past Dr Turner, he entered the waiting area and looked around.

'Dewey Mathews and his family please.' He requested, still watching the people around him.


End file.
